Amour
by tozcarvous
Summary: [Drabble collection] third chap! Jungkook masih saja terus berlatih, dan Taehyung menjemputnya untuk pulang. Tapi, Jungkook tidak mau. "Ayo pulang!" BTS Fiction! Rnr? :)
1. Chapter 1

**BTS Drabble Collection!**

Disclaimer : Cast belongs to God, this fic belongs to saya xD

* * *

(YoonMin)

**The Serious Min Yoongi**

.

.

.

.

Tau tidak sih? Min Yoongi itu, kalau sudah serius, ya serius sekali. Betulan deh! Diganggu sedikit saja sudah sensitif, apalagi diganggu banyak? Contohnya seperti nekat masuk kandang kangguru, bisa-bisa ditendang keluar atau paling tidak di sabet dengan ekor. Kalau mau ambil aman, lebih baik jangan mendekat saja. Seriusan!

Saran ya, menjadi sasaran serius yang gagal itu mengerikan, dan lebih parah kalau itu dari pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang masih sibuk mengerjakan mixtapenya. Ditambah tekanan batin akibat kelelahan konser, atau jetlag yang ceritanya belum selesai tapi dipaksa selesai. Kalau sudah begitu, gangguan apapun tidak akan dibiarkan hidup. Bukannya bertempramen buruk, lho. Hanya saja, terkadang gangguan itu ada yang tidak wajar juga, kan?

Memangnya siapa sih yang berani mengganggu keseriusan si rapper itu selain bocah sok tinggi yang tidak tau malu? Tunjuk saja Park Jimin, tidak yang bilang salah kok. Lagipula, lelaki itu –dengan muka sok polosnya, selalu saja menerobos masuk studio dan mengganggu acara Min Yoongi. Alasannya banyak sekali, mulai dari kangen sampai minta ditemani tidur. Hell!

Yang benar saja? memang benar! Park Jimin itu, tipe yang tidak akan pernah takut sekalipun Yoongi mengancam akan membunuhnya atau mengancam akan bunuh diri. Dia tipe yang dengan santainya berkata, "Coba saja kalau bisa!" Dan mungkin akan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang cemberut maksimal di kursinya.

"Ah, kekasihku manis sekali, sih!"

Memang dasarnya tidak tau keadaan atau bagaimana, disaat Yoongi sedang badmood, si lelaki tidak tumbuh itu malah nyengir selebar-lebarnya, "Tambah manis kalau lagi cemberut begitu, minta dikasih cium, nih!" Aduh, demi Tuhan deh, kapan sih Park Jimin tidak greasy?

"Pergi kau, tuan!" Yoongi melipat tangannya di dada dan memandang Jimin yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sengit, "Biarkan aku bekerja dan kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau saat aku selesai!"

"Tidak!" Jimin menjawab tegas lalu mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menghapus jarak diantara mereka, "Memangnya aku bisa percaya padamu, hyung? Tentu saja tidak. Kamu itu, sedikit banyak juga seorang pembohong."

Yoongi mendecak sebal kemudian mendorong dahi lebar Jimin dengan jari telunjuknya, "Daripada menghabiskan waktu di sini, bukankah lebih baik latihan? Dance atau vocal?"

"Sudah latihan," Jawab Jimin singkat, "Sekarang sudah capek."

"Pulang sana ke dorm! Atau ke Busan sekalian kalau perlu!" Yoongi memutar duduknya dan mulai menghadap pekerjaannya lagi, "Mengganggu saja, dasar pengangguran!"

"Hyung!" Lelaki yang lebih muda memutar kursi lelaki yang lebih tua dan memandangnya sok imut, "Lagi kangen kenapa dicuekin sih?! Disuruh pulang ke Busan lagi! Memangnya nanti hyung tidak sedih?"

"Namanya penganggu ya seharusnya memang diusir!" Yoongi berusaha menarik lepas jari-jari Jimin yang mencengkram lengan kursinya, "Minggir!"

"Tidak mau!" Jimin menggerakkan tangan satunya lagi dan mencengkram lengan kursi di sisi lainnya, memojokkan Yoongi di tempatnya duduk.

"YA!" Yoongi menarik-narik jari Jimin, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil, "Minggir, dong!"

"Hyung! Sebentar saja!"

"Tidak mau! Minggir sana!"

"Hyung, sebentar saja." Jimin berujar dengan tegas, dengan suara yang berbeda –terdengar lebih dewasa dan membuat Yoongi berhenti berontak, "Nah, kalau diam kan manis, Nyonya Park kesayanganku."

Yang dipojokkan sudah bersiap-siap berontak lagi, namun kemudian Jimin menahannya dengan semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Jangan banyak bergerak, hyung. Nanti capek, loh?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Yoongi mendorong dada bidang Jimin, namun tidak membuat Jimin bergerak sedikitpun, "Ayolah, Park Jimin!"

"Ya ampun," Lelaki yang lebih muda itu terlihat seperti tidak mengindahkan rengekan Yoongi dan malah berujar kesal, "Kantung matamu kelihatan sekali, dan apaan ini, mengapa pipimu tambah kurus begini, hyung?!"

"Hei!"

"Hyung sering lupa makan, kan? Tidak pernah tidur, ya? Kalau nanti sakit bagaimana?!" Tanya Jimin khawatir dan tidak menghiraukan Yoongi yang masih berusaha keluar dari jeratannya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, aku harus bekerja, Jimin –ah!"

"Hyung, makan sayur yang banyak! Buah-buahan juga! Kalau perlu kapan-kapan kuajak ke restoran daging dan kau boleh makan sepuasmu daripada tirus begini." Ujarnya lagi.

"Memangnya punya uang? sudah tidak mau latihan dan pengangguran saja sombong!"

"Hyung! Makanya kalau aku minta ditemani tidur itu ikut, kan bisa tidur nyenyak! Di ranjangku juga tidak masalah! Atau kalaupun tidak kuajak, kamu bisa datang sendiri. Aku bisa membuat mimpi indah dan kamu tidak akan mendapat kantung mata seperti ini!"

"Kok, kamu jadi cerewet seperti ini sih?"

"Hyung jangan bekerja terus-terusan. Produksi musik sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi kalau memaksakan dirikan juga tidak baik? Istirahat dong, hyung! Kan jadi –"

CUP!

Jimin tampak kaget saat Yoongi tiba-tiba mencium pipinya –sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan ceramahnya lagi, sedangkan yang sudah bertindak hanya diam dan memandang Jimin dengan senyum manis, "Sudah selesai?"

"Hyung.." Jimin bergumam sambil menatap Yoongi tidak percaya.

"Hem?" Yoongi tersenyum lebih lebar, "Semua perintahmu itu, akan aku usahakan. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir aku sakit, oke? Aku tidak akan semudah itu jatuh sakit!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kan, ada kamu." Jimin tersenyum puas setelah mendengar jawaban dari Min Yoongi. Dia kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dan berdiri tegak. Jimin serasa menjadi penting dan dibutuhkan sekarang.

"Ayo!" Lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya meminta balasan.

"Kemana?" Tanya Yoongi heran.

"Kemana lagi memang? Kamu butuh tidur, hyung!" Jawab Jimin gemas.

"Tidak mau!" Yoongi langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya dan memutar kursinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Jimin menarik lengannya untuk berdiri kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal.

"YA! Turunkan aku! PARK JIMIN!"

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan! Kamu bilang akan berusaha melakukan semua perintahku, kan?" Jimin tersenyum menyeringai kemudian berjalan keluar studio dengan Yoongi digendongannya.

"Park Jimin! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung!"

* * *

APAAN INIII?! /abaikan/

nah temen-temen, buat makanan pembuka kan udah dikasih Yoonmin, buat selanjutnya, pengen siapa nih? xD

.

.

Rnr? Kamsahamnida ~^^


	2. Chapter 2

**BTS Drabble Collection!**

Disclaimer : Cast belongs to God, this fic belongs to saya xD

* * *

(Vhope)

**Ten Minutes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jung Hoseok tak pernah merasa bahagia seperti ini sebelumnya –walaupun memang setiap hari dia selalu tampak ceria, namun bahagia yang satu ini benar-benar berbeda. Mengapa? Karena Hoseok tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa memanfaatkan sedikit waktu yang ada untuk berdua saja bersama seseorang, sekalipun itu hanya tugas membeli snack untuk camilan malam member yang lain. Bersama seseorang yang belakangan ini dia beri sedikit perhatian lebih, tidak hanya sekadar perhatian kepada member, teman, maupun adik –ini lebih dari itu. Pun mungkin member lain tidak akan menyadarinya, namun Hoseok tau bahwa perhatiannya sudah cukup. Tidak perlu terlalu tampak sehingga tidak akan ada yang berubah, pikirnya.

Hoseok melirik arlojinya, pukul empat sore. Biasanya sih perjalanan ke minimarket hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit, tapi sekarang ia berharap agar perjalanannya menuju supermarket akan lama, tidak sedekat biasanya, sejauh jarak sampai Gwangju juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula gerimis sepertinya akan turun, dan semoga saja hujan. Hoseok tidak membawa payung, dan mungkin orang di sampingnya juga tidak membawa, jadi menunggu di minimarket merupakan kemungkinan paling besar.

"Taehyung-ah," Hoseok membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap apa yang dilakukan anak itu.

"Hem?" Taehyung tidak menoleh, hanya memandang langit yang mendung.

"Kenapa melihat atas terus? Tidak capek?" Hoseok beralih memandang langit juga, mungkin sesuatu yang menarik sedang ada di atas sana, atau Taehyung menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya –yang biasanya tidak menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Kenapa langitnya mendung?"

"Tentu saja karena mau hujan," Jawab Hoseok kemudian melirik Taehyung sedikit. Matanya sudah turun sekarang, jalanan di depan sepertinya lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Tidak juga, kalau mau hujan, seharusnya bau hujan sudah muncul."

"Ya karena hujan belum turun mungkin?" Lelaki itu memutar snapback hitamnya kemudian melirik Taehyung lagi, "Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

"Soalnya, kalau hujan, bagaimana kita bisa pulang, hyung?"

"Menunggu dulu saja di minimarket, siapa tau nanti reda." Taehyung menurunkan pandangannya kemudian menunggu Hoseok membuka mulut lagi, "Lagipula kita belum sampai di minimarket. Ah, kenapa rasanya jauh sekali ya?"

"Tidak ah, hyung." Tanggap Taehyung, "Biasa saja. Kita baru lima menit berjalan, kan?"

Hoseok melirik arlojinya lagi, "Benar. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Hoseokie hyung," Panggil laki-laki yang lebih muda, "Mau beli apa saja?"

Yang lebih tua mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lawan bicara, "Menurutmu?"

"Chips, cola, ice cream –"

"Eh? Hujan-hujan begini mau beli ice cream? Nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?" Hoseok memutus ucapan laki-laki disampingnya dengan cepat.

"Yasudah tidak jadi," Ujar Taehyung, "Lihat saja nanti, deh."

Dan kemudian hening.

Hoseok tidak tau mengapa, namun perasaan canggung yang seperti ini malah membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin karena bau hujan sudah mulai tercium atau karena jalanan tidak seramai biasanya, Hoseok tak bisa memutuskan, namun dia berpikir mungkin ini karena Kim Taehyung.

"Eum, Taehyung-ah," Hoseok memanggil Taehyung lagi. Yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Eh?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya heran, "Kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya saja."

"Kalau begitu, emmm… Aku sedang sedih." Jawab Taehyung kemudian dengan cengiran di wajahnya yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapi khas Kim Taehyung, "Sedih karena aku terlalu senang!"

"Maksudmu?" Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Karena Hoseok hyung belakangan ini sangat baik padaku, aku jadi senang. Maksudku, Hoseok hyung memang baik, tapi akhir-akhir ini bertambah banyak. Buktinya hyung mau membelikan aku snack saat yang lain tidak mau menemani beli makanan." Jawab Taehyung.

Hoseok tersenyum tipis. Dia senang karena perhatiannya yang meningkat ternyata disadari oleh lelaki yang lebih muda itu, "Apa hanya itu saja baiknya?"

"Eumm," Taehyung tampak berpikir, "Hyung menemaniku saat aku tidak bisa tidur, membuatkan aku cokelat panas, mau bermain game denganku disaat yang lain sedang beristirahat, dan –"

"Lalu menurutmu, mengapa aku melakukan itu semua?" Tanya Hoseok memotong ucapan Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap lawan bicara dengan lembut.

"Karena hyung baik?" Jawab Taehyung kemudian mengalihkan matanya untuk melihat yang lebih tua.

"Benarkah?" Hoseok menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum dengan lebih tampan.

"Karena hyung sedang dalam mood yang baik?" Taehyung menatap Hoseok biasa. Namun detik selanjutnya, dia merasakan ada yang tidak biasa dari hyungnya itu.

"Benarkah?" Hoseok masih tersenyum kecil sedikit menyeringai, sedangkan Taehyung tampak gugup. Dia berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan hyungnya sehingga dia jadi seperti ini? Apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh stylist noona sehingga Hoseok hyung tampak lebih tampan dari biasa? Eh, tunggu...

-tampan katanya?

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan perasaan yang aneh.

"Menurutmu?" Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang –menurut Taehyung, menjadi lebih menarik saat tersenyum kecil seperti sekarang.

"Hyung kok berbeda sih dari biasanya?" Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kesal. Aduh, kenapa dia malah jadi gugup seperti ini sih?

Hoseok tersenyum lebih lebar, "Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Hyung! Jawab yang benar dong!" Taehyung mungkin tidak menyadarinya, namun terlalu lama ditatap seperti itu oleh seorang Jung Hoseok benar benar membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Taehyung-ah," Hoseok memanggilnya lembut, menjadikan Taehyung orang bodoh yang tidak tau bagaimana cara bernafas, juga mencetak semburat merah di pipi lelaki yang lebih muda. Dan menurut Hoseok, itu adalah sesuatu yang menggemaskan, "Kalau hujan sudah turun, menunggu saja di minimarket, ya?"

Taehyung hanya mampu mengangguk, sambil menekuk kepalanya dalam dan menghindari tatapan langsung dari Hoseok. Ini baru sembilan menit, waktu yang dia lalui bersama hyungnya. Namun, ditengah-tengah itu, dia tak menyadari bahwa Hoseok sudah membuka sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Taehyung tidak tau apa yang sedang dia rasakan, namun saat melihat senyum Hoseok lagi, dia berharap agar hujan turun hingga pukul dua belas malam.

"Kamu tidak bawa payung, kan?"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam erat sesuatu di dalam saku jaketnya–benda yang tadi dititipkan oleh Seokjin untuk berjaga-jaga. Katanya kalau misal nanti hujan, dan walaupun bisa dilipat menjadi kecil, namun benda itu setidaknya bisa melindungi dua orang dari hujan.

Namun Taehyung tak mengeluarkannya dan hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"Tidak, hyung. Kita menunggu di minimarket saja sampai reda!"

Jung Hoseok tersenyum puas dan Kim Taehyung yang bertambah gugup saat melihatnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

.

_Wah, sudah tepat sepuluh menit._

* * *

_._

YAAAMPUNNN /abaikan/

Maaf ya kalau feel nya kurang /menurutmu?/ wkwkwk xD kritik dan saran diterima senang hati kok!

Yang sudah baca, sudah review, thankyouu! :D /MUAHHHH/

Nah, buat chapter selanjutnya, mau siapa nih?

_._

_._

_RnR? Kamsahamnida ^^~_


	3. Chapter 3

**BTS Fiction!**

Disclaimer : fic ini punya saya ya wkwkwk

* * *

(Taekook)

**Ayo Pulang!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian memukul dengan lemah kaca dihadapannya. Lelaki itu lalu menjatuhkan diri di lantai ruang latihan dengan wajah kesal. Peluh sudah banyak menetes di dahinya, bahkan meluncur bebas hingga tengkuk leher. Nafasnya cepat tidak teratur, dan bibirnya hampir terlalu pucat sebagai penanda akan pingsan. Sudah dapat dilihat kalau lelaki muda bersurai kecokelatan itu telah berlatih sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Pun begitu, Jungkook masih saja ingin menyelesaikan koreografi buatannya sendiri.

Saat Jungkook selesai mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah, seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya, dengan kecepatan luar biasa –membuat lelaki itu tak jadi bangkit.

"Kamu mau cari mati?"

Taehyung berujar. Berdampak lumayan besar bagi keinginan Jungkook untuk kembali berlatih.

"Hyung belum kembali ke dorm dengan yang lain?" Jungkook balas bertanya takut-takut. Tumben sekali hyungnya yang satu ini tidak bergerak aneh-aneh.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, "Mau menjemput anak yang tidak tau istirahat."

Jungkook yang merasa tersendir hanya nyengir saja. Sepertinya Taehyung tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik saat ini.

"Satu jam lagi, ya?"

"Apa?" Lelaki yang lebih tua menoleh dan memandang Jungkook sebal.

"Satu jam lagi latihannya, setelah itu hyung boleh membawaku pulang." Yang dipandang kini nyengir tambah lebar.

"Jungkook-ah!" Taehyung menggeram kesal. Ayolah, tadi di dorm dia sedang enak-enaknya bermain game, dan menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput adik kesayangannya di sini, tapi malah disuruh menunggu satu jam? Yang benar saja.

"Kamu itu tidak tau lelah ya?"

"Ayolah hyung!" Jungkook meminta lagi. Tapi, Taehyung sudah tidak peduli lagi, memangnya dia pikir tubuhnya terbuat dari apa sampai berani berlatih berjam-jam hingga pucat seperti itu?

"Tidak." Jawab lelaki itu sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Nanti kubelikan banyak game bagaimana?" Jungkook nyogok.

Taehyung melirik sedikit tertarik. Tapi detik berikutnya dia menggelengkan kepala cepat, sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Tidak."

"Hyung jahat sama adik kesayangan,"

Taehyung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengalihkan pandangan atau memberi jawaban. Tentu saja, kan dia ingin agar mereka segera kembali ke dorm, agar Jungkook bisa beristirahat dan tidak memaksakan diri seperti ini. Bekerja berlebihan itu tidak baik, kan?

"Terserah hyung, pokoknya aku mau berlatih lagi." Jungkook bangkit kemudian meregangkan tangannya sebelum memulai.

Taehyung yang mendapat respon seperti itu benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Hey, yang seharusnya bilang terserah di sini siapa sih memangnya? Dasar anak muda tidak tau diri!  
Lelaki itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya setelah menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia lalu menendang kaki Jungkook dengan keras.

"Rasakan ini!"

Jungkook yang sedang berlatih hanya bisa meringis dan berteriak tertahan. Hyungnya ini sedang kenapa sih?

"Kenapa sih, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengelus tulang kering yang menjadi sasaran empuk tendangan Taehyung.

"Jangan latihan lagi!" Jawab Taehyung cepat, kemudian meraih pergelangan lawan bicaranya, "Ayo pulang!" Dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

"Hyung!" Tapi, sepertinya tenaga Jungkook masih cukup kuat untuk menolak. Tidak sepenuhnya menolak, sih. Tapi yang pasti menggagalkan tarikan hyungnya yang mengajak pulang.

Taehyung tidak tau bagaimana gerak tangan Jungkook sebenarnya, namun dalam hitungan detik, tangannya tiba-tiba sudah berpindah digenggam oleh lelaki itu dan kini malah berada di atas surai lembutnya, "Cukup tepuk kepalaku seperti ini, hyung."

Taehyung tidak mengerti. Tapi tangan lembut Jungkook kini malah menuntunnya untuk mengelus surai kecokelatan milik lelaki itu, "Atau mengelus seperti ini,"

"A-apa?"

"Seperti yang sering kulakukan padamu, hyung." Ujar Jungkook, "Tidak perlu marah-marah."

Taehyung refleks menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan. Sial. Jungkook malah membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Bagaimana dia bisa marah-marah sekarang?

"Kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah tidak lagi mampu memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Ayo pulang!" Lelaki yang lebih tua segera berbalik badan dan melangkah dengan kikuk.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Ya, Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung tidak berbalik, dia hanya berteriak sebal. Kenapa Jungkook tidak peka kalau dia khawatir sekali padanya, sih? "Ya sudah, pulang saja sana sendiri. Kalau sakit, aku tidak peduli."

Rencananya memang Taehyung akan melangkah lagi dan pergi meninggalkan lelaki tidak sadar diri tersebut. Tapi, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi kalau Jungkook saja malah tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Taehyung sedikit tersentak kaget.

"He-hey!"

Apa-apaan ini?

"Hyung, ganti parfume ya?" Jungkook bergerak menghirup harum Taehyung di tengkuknya, sambil meletakkan dagu di bahu lelaki yang lebih tua itu, "Tapi, tetap wangi sih."

Sialan.

Apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan sekarang?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memelukmu dari belakang." Jawab Jungkook santai, "Memangnya tidak boleh, hm?"

Serius. Ada apa dengan Jungkook yang seperti ini?

"Jangan begini! A-ayo pulang ke dorm!"

"Sebentar saja." Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung. Membuat yang dipeluk hanya diam salah tingkah. Ini mungkin masalah waktu saja, dan wajah Taehyung pasti akan sangat panas.

"A-ayo pulang! Member lain pasti sudah mengkhawatirkan mu sekarang!"

Jungkook memutar badan Taehyung, membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

Tidak bisa. Ini terlalu sulit untuk Taehyung yang sudah memerah sejak tadi.

"Harusnya, kalau Taehyung hyung yang menjemputku, mereka tidak perlu khawatir, kan?" Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Iya, kan?"

Taehyung tidak bisa menjawab. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Jadi, yang lebih tua di sini siapa?

"Uhuk!" Jungkook mengalihkan kepalanya untuk batuk. Sepertinya dia benar-benar nampak kelelahan dan sekarang malah terserang flu.

Taehyung yang mendengar itu mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Astaga, dari jarak dekat seperti ini, wajah Jungkook benar-benar sudah pucat. Dasar bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia masih ingin berlatih?

"Jungkook-ah," Jungkook menoleh memandang Taehyung. Sedangkan lelaki itu kini malah sedikit berjinjit kemudian menempelkan pipinya pada dahi Jungkook.

"Hyung?"

"Panas," Taehyung menurunkan badannya. Meninggalkan wajah Jungkook yang hanya bisa berkedip-kedip, namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung." Ujarnya.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Tidak apa-apa apanya?! Ayo pulang dan istirahat!" Lelaki dihadapannya ini sudah benar-benar melewati batas dalam berusaha, Taehyung benci itu.

"Hyung.."

Taehyung tidak peduli, dia meraih lengan Jungkook dan menariknya lagi. Pokoknya, kali ini Jungkook harus benar-benar pulang dan tidur dengan nyaman di kasur!

"Aku sudah tidak kuat berjalan pulang –" Jungkook berujar lirih. Membuat lelaki yang menarik lengannya kini berhenti bergerak melangkah dan menoleh.

"Benar tidak kuat?" Taehyung bertanya khawatir, "Apa aku telfon manager hyung saja ya?"

"Tidak!" Jungkook menjawab cepat, "Tidak perlu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kamu bisa beristirahat?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Menginap di sini saja?" kemudian nyengir.

Taehyung sedikit tersentak dan hampir saja marah-marah kalau lelaki yang lebih muda itu tidak menarik tangannya hingga terjatuh ke lantai, "Jungkook!"

"Nanti kalau sudah tidak nyaman, kita pulang ke dorm. Aku janji." Jungkook bertukas meminta, "Tapi sekarang biarkan aku istirahat di sini, ya hyung?"

"Tidak ada lagi latihan, kan?" Tanya Taehyung berjaga-jaga.

"Tidak." Jungkook kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Taehyung yang tengah meluruskan kakinya, "Tapi biarkan seperti ini."

Taehyung tidak bisa protes. Ini lebih baik daripada melihat Jungkook memaksakan diri. Sebenarnya beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih baik.

Jungkook mengambil tangan Taehyung dan meletakkannya diatas kepalanya, "Dan hyung harus mau mengelus rambutku sampai aku tidur."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Jungkook sedang manja. Dan entah mengapa, Taehyung malah menyukainya.

"_For your pleasure, prince." _

Jungkook menyeringai kecil. Masa bodoh dengan gerakannya yang belum selesai, diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Taehyung terasa lebih penting sekarang.

"Cepat tidur!" Taehyung menekan kepala Jungkook.

"Tidak ada ciuman sebelum tidur, hyung?"

"YAAA!"

* * *

APAAAAA INIIII

/abaikan/ okesip. akhirnya terupdate juga ini setelah lama terbengkalai.

btw, udahh mau ujiiaaaan huhuhuhu dan besok mei udah UN TAT /curhat boleh ya/ sekalian minta doa sama kalian semua yang saya cintai mumumuahh, semoga sukses ujian sekolah juga ujian nasional nya ya :3 Amiiinnn

and maaf juga kalau bakal nggak update sampai habis un TAT

tapi, buat chapter selanjutnya mau hidangan /jiahh/ siapa nihh?

terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview :)

.

.

RnR? Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
